


The Big Bad Alpha's Redemption

by Hyalin



Series: The Big Bad Alpha [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Stephen, BAMF Jensen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jared, Protective Jared, Protective Jensen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Stephen Amell is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyalin/pseuds/Hyalin
Summary: Jared realizes that his relationship with the Big Bad Alpha may be more troublesome than he thinks.





	The Big Bad Alpha's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a really rough month and I sure as hell needed some cuddles and love. Since I can't have them, at least I can write some toothrotting fluff where two hotties can cuddle and kiss and fluff. As usual, English is not my main language, so please point any mistake you find so I can correct them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. <3

"Ow!" Jared winces when Jensen puts the ice on his red cheek, the Alpha mumbling an apology. His face was throbbing and his bottom lip was hurting as well - the fact that he kissed Jensen over and over until the Alpha stopped with all the meek reasons for them not to be on a relationship did not help his busted lip at all.

 

He was now sitting on the older man comfortable couch, wearing clean, if a little too short, dry clothes while Jensen hovers over him, an ice pack on one hand and a cellphone on the other. Jared barely pays attention to the Alpha, a little tired and with a headache right behind his eyes, making him shut those beautiful hazel orbs for a long time.

 

"Hey, Jay? I need to call JD. I'll be right back, 'k?" Jensen asks with a very low voice, noticing all the wincing and poorly concealed discomfort of the younger man. He knew from experience that the hard slap that the Omega sustained would cause an uncomfortable headache.

 

"Mmkay..." He mumbles, eyes half open to see the Alpha's broad back until he gets out of his vision, retreating to the kitchen.

 

Jensen keeps his eyes on Jared for a long moment before turning them to his cellphone, wincing slightly when he sees three missed calls from JD. Rubbing his face for a second, the Alpha takes a deep breath before dialing the older man. He didn't have to wait much after the first ring before a gruff and angry voice barked on the other side of the line.

 

"Where the hell are you, Jensen?!" Jeffrey Dean Morgan was usually a very calm and collected man, but if you were prone to trouble like Jensen was, he could be a very angry and nervous man. Besides, the younger Alpha had promised to stay away from trouble. If he wasn't in the Devil's Trap Pub, he was probably in trouble.

 

"Hi, JD..." Jensen winces when he hears the older Alpha tone. "I, uh..." His eyes wanders to the still form of Jared on the couch, dozing off, and the Alpha had to bite his tongue to keep the 'I'm in trouble' at bay. God, he was in so much trouble...! The Alpha scratches the back of his head before eyeing the kitchen ceiling for a long moment - maybe a little too long, because Jeffrey was immediately worried.

 

"Are you in jail again, son?" He sounds a little disappointed and that hurts Jensen, for the lack of faith or the fact that he's worrying the old man, he can't say.

 

"What?! No!" The younger man exclaims, making Jared squirm a little in the couch before getting comfortable again. Jensen tries to keep his voice down. "I know I didn't notified you sooner, but can I take the night off?" The Alpha half asks, half begs, walking aimlessly around the kitchen, looking inside the cabinets to make something for Jared to eat. The Omega must be hungry. Maybe some pasta with...

 

"Jensen? Did you hear me?" The older Alpha asks gruffly.

 

'Shit', Jensen winces again, noticing that he was so worried about Jared again that he zoned out. "Uh... No, sorry, I zoned out for a bit. What did ya say?"

 

Jeffrey huffs displeased, but he repeats himself once more, "I said 'what have you done this time'?"

 

Jensen gets a little defensive while retrieving eggs, milk, cheese and bacon from the fridge. "Who says I did anything?" He retorts back, an angry edge to his voice. Jeffrey just growls with a warning, making the young Alpha stop for a second to take another deep breath. "Look, Jeff, I didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

 

He hears another huff from the other side of the line "I sense a 'but' somewhere..."

 

The Alpha tucks his phone between his ear and shoulder, cutting the bacon and gathering his thoughts. "I can't tell you, Jeff."

 

"Jensen..." The older man says his name with a warning and somewhat concerned edge.

 

"Look, Jeff, I can't tell you, but I promise, **promise** it ain't bad."

 

Another huff from the other side of the line and then silence - at least a little bit, Jeffrey surely was working at the pub and Jensen could hear voices and the TV playing something on the background. After almost a minute, the older Alpha grumbled, his voice annoyed. "You owe Christian and me for that, kiddo." Jensen grinned, but before he could thank the older man, he was interrupted. "Don't thank me, Jensen. Whatever it is, I don't think it's a good idea."

 

Jensen's head jerks like he was slapped by those words, his hackles rising instantly. He may be in trouble, Jared may be way above his league, but the young man wasn't a mistake, damn it! Before he could stop himself, he was growling. "Glad I didn't ask for your opinion, Jeff." The young man ends the call, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself, hands splayed on the countertop. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

The Alpha resolves to focus his attention back to the food, preparing a quick _Spaghetti a la Carbonara_ , but his shoulders were still tense because of all the events of the night. That phone call also didn't help with his mood. But, when he sees Jared squirming again in his couch before settling himself once more, he can’t really regret anything.

 

When everything is done, Jensen walks back to the couch, caressing Jared’s hair gently back. The young Omega was still napping. “Jay? Wake up, man. I did something for us to eat.”

 

First, Jared murmurs something unintelligible before opening those hazel eyes. “Jen…?” He seems a little lost at first, before widening his eyes and sitting straight. “Oh my God, I fell asleep! I shouldn’t…!” Jared rambles and Jensen can’t avoid the warm feeling in his chest when he sees the young man so flustered for falling asleep. “I… You should’ve…” Jared gets up too fast, getting a little dizzy with the motion.

 

Jensen was quick to steady the Omega, holding his waist. “Hey, ‘s okay. You were exhausted. Besides, you didn’t slept long,” The Alpha tries to sooth Jared and ease his guilt at the same time. “I made some dinner, hope you’re hungry,” Jensen now tries to calm Jared with the prospect of food.

 

And works. Jared smiles that big dimpled smile of his, eyes shining when he looks up again and Jensen swears his heart skips a beat or two with that sight. But that smile quickly turns into a frown and the Omega lifts one hand to brush his jaw with butterfly touches that Jensen barely feels.

 

“You are hurt…” He whispers, frown turning into sad and guilty eyes full of tears. “Oh God, Jensen, he hurted you!”

 

Oh yeah. Stephen actually landed one or two punches before he gave up to bring his hands to shield his face.

 

“Well, you can’t get into a fight without expecting to get hurt too,” Jensen says cheerfully, but the guilt in Jared’s eyes only gets worse. “Doesn’t hurt, really,” To prove his point, he leans into the Omega’s hand, closing his eyes to enjoy the warm and soft skin, rubbing his face for a second like a lazy cat. Or wolf.

 

The Alpha has to swallow a whimper when Jared retracts his hand and he was about to open his eyes when soft tender lips brushed his bruised jaw. Again. And again. And some more. Jensen just lets himself melt, arms loosely wrapped around the Omega’s waist.

 

They stay like that for a long moment, the Omega wrapped around Jensen’s arms, his hands splayed on the Alpha’s chest while he lays dozens of kisses on his jaw. Jensen protected him. This man who everyone thinks is a bad influence, just a violent rebel, a Big Bad Alpha without a single good bone on him, saved him. And from Stephen! The good, handsome, intelligent Alpha who everyone swoons over!

 

“C’mon, Jay… The food is getting cold.” Jensen tries to convince Jared to let him go - even if it was his arms around the younger man, not the other way around.

 

“Don’t care…” The Omega murmurs against his stubbled skin, lips brushing his jaw again. “Jus’ a lil’ more, please…” And he starts to sway slightly from side to side, like a very simple and slow dance. And who Jensen is to deny his Omega anything? He just closes his eyes and nuzzles Jared’s face tenderly, kissing his temple.

 

But the sweet moment is broken by Jared’s cellphone. Its annoying shrill makes the younger man jump, searching around the living room for the device. He sees it over the small center table, the words “Mom” flashing on the display.

 

“Shit!” His momma was probably going nuts. Jared should be home by now. The Omega quickly answer the call, sitting in the edge of the armchair. “Hi, mo-”

 

“JARED! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Sherri cries on the other side of the line, voice full of concern and relief when Jared actually picks up his phone. “Oh God, Jared, my baby, what happened?! Grandma called me and she found Stephen beaten up on her apartment and oh God, Jared, are you okay?!” The older Beta was openly crying on the phone by now and Jared is feeling awful for not calling his mother right away.

 

“Momma, I’m fine, I swear!” The Omega bites his lip softly, wincing with the little pinpricks of pain from his bruised lip, brushing his hair out of his face. He shushes his mother with calm words, waiting for her to stop wailing. When the older Beta just sniffles, Jared tries to talk again. “I’m fine, momma, I’m at…” He glances at Jensen and the Alpha faces him while getting the cutlery for them to eat, face unreadable. “I’m at a friend’s house…” And his heart breaks a little, but both of them know that they can’t say that they are in a relationship. Not yet.

 

Sherri sniffles again, voice breaking a little less each time. “Where, sweetie? You father is going to pick you up and… God, that poor Stephen!” And the tears and sobs come again.

 

Jared tries to find something in him that actually feels bad for Stephen, but when he remembers his hands traveling his body without his consent, the Omega just feels his skin crawl and he wants to cry all over again.

 

When Jensen senses Jared getting upset once more, he approaches the young man, privacy be damned, and kneels in front of him, warm hand cupping his cheek. Jared gives him a wobbly smile and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

 

Taking a deep breath, Jared continues. “Momma, I’m fine. It’s raining a lot, I don’t want dad out, could be dangerous,” He feels one warm hand on his right knee, thumb making a soft caress. “I’ll tell you everythin’ tomorrow, ‘k? ‘M tired, but I’m okay, momma, I promise.”

 

“Are you sure, honey? Aren’t you scared?”

 

Jared rolls his eyes and Jensen snorts when his wolf hearing picks that up. The Omega just slaps his hand over Jensen’s mouth to keep him quiet, the older man watching him with amusement in his eyes.

 

“Not a pup anymore, momma. I’ll speak with you tomorrow, ‘k?” After bidding his farewell and reassure his mother once more that yes, he was okay, he finally ends the call. Sighing, he closes his eyes and hangs his head between his shoulders, an ugly feeling creeping up his chest. He just lied to his mother. He never lied before, not like that! God, what was happening to him? But that train of thought is broken when Jared feels something hot and wet on his palm.

 

“Dude!” The Omega retracts his hand. “Did you just licked me?!” Jared stares at his wet palm, previous concerns long forgotten by now.

 

“Yup,” Jensen shrugs one shoulder before holding Jared’s hand and lick his index finger so. Damn. Slowly. The young man never thought that it could be so hot. “I take that you are spending the night, then?”

 

‘Oh, that…’ Jared winces, fingers twining with Jensen’s. “Sorry, I just didn’t know what to say,” Scratching the back of his neck, the Omega smiles sheepishly. “I-I can call a cab and go to Chad’s place or s-something...” He stutters, feeling his face burn with embarrassment, wondering how he could invite himself without asking Jensen anything.

 

“No way,” The Alpha growls low, squeezing Jared’s hand a little. “I don’t have a spare bed, but I won’t let you go out in this rain,” He states, before flushing slightly and looking away, mumbling. “I would like very much if you stayed…”

 

That’s all the invitation Jared needs, smiling shyly at the older man.

 

They get up and Jensen re-heats the spaghetti while Jared waits sitting at the table. Both of them feel comfortable in this kind of domesticated life, even if it’s just for one night. Jensen decides to cherish every second of this simple and sweet dinner, while Jared wishes that this night could last forever.

 

When the table is all set, they dig in. Jared moans obscenely around his mouthfull of spaghetti, closing his eyes to savor the amazing food.

 

“Oh my God, Jen, this is amazing! I didn’t know you could cook like that,” The praise is sincere and Jensen smiles half amused half embarrassed when Jared just shoves two more forkfulls into his mouth. Being the son of two bakers makes Jared almost a _connoisseur_ of good food and this is definitely amazing food.

 

“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Jensen shrugs his shoulder, but winces when he sees the hurt look on Jared’s face. “Sorry, my social skills are a little rusty,” He mumbles, taking a swig of his soda.

 

Jared knows that Jensen is not wrong. He wonders how many pack members actually know Jensen, the real Jensen. And then the Omega comes to the conclusion that he probably is one of the few that sees the vulnerable, sweet and caring Alpha and he feels honored by that, pride filling his chest.

 

“I know you are a good man,” Jared says softly, landing his hand on top of Jensen’s above the table, smiling and blushing at the same time. “I know that, on the inside, you are all mush and marshmallows,” The Alpha huffs a laugh at that, shaking his head.

 

“Am not!” Jensen’s cheeks were slightly flushed.

 

“Yes, you are,” Jared’s smile only widens, cheeks almost hurting for how big is his smile right now. “The Big Bad Alpha has marshmallow filling!”

 

They both laugh and banter during the whole dinner, and they keep talking even when their plates are empty. Jared discovers that Jensen is also the middle child - older brother and younger sister, just like him -, that he sometimes sings with Chris at the pub for some fun and that he wanted to be a physical therapist.

 

When they end up in the couch to watch some mindless TV, Jensen discovers that Jared is one hell of a cuddler - not that he’s surprised by that - and he feigns some grumpiness, just to keep his facade. He tells Jensen that he wants to be an English teacher, but that he still doesn’t know if he wants to teach kids or teens.

 

Now there is some comfortable silence between them. Jared is paying attention to the TV, some nameless movie playing, and Jensen keeps caressing his arm softly, green eyes watching his Omega. _His_ Omega. One night with the young man and the Alpha knows he is totally ruined for anyone else - of course Jensen knows for years that Jared is _it_ for him. It’s the first time in years since he came to San Antonio that the feels so at home, after just a couple of hours of talking. He feels like he knows Jared his entire life.

 

Jared squirms a little under his arm, head in his chest turning to watch the Alpha with the corner of his eye for a moment. “Hey, Jen? Can I ask you something?” He seems somewhat uncomfortable, unable to maintain eye contact.

 

“Sure, shoot,” Jensen tries to keep his cool, smiling down to relax the young man in his arms.

 

“You, uh…” Jared clears his throat, squeezing Jensen’s waist a little more. “Why did you left Dallas?”

 

The Alpha stops caressing Jared’s arm, body going stiff in an instant. Even with the TV on the background, the silence between them is deafening. After a long moment, Jensen growls defensively “I didn’t kill anyone.”

 

The younger man sucks in a breath, eyes wide while he scrambles to sit upright on the couch. “No, I know that!” Jared exclaims, kicking himself mentally for ruining such wonderful night with his big mouth and even bigger curiosity. He gestures at Jensen. “I mean… Marshmallow filling, remember?” Jared jokes, smiling weakly at his Alpha. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, I was just… Curious,” Jared shrugs, lowering his eyes and chastising himself.

 

Jensen stays silent for a long time, but the Alpha just huffs for a second before pulling Jared into his arms again, tucking the Omega’s head under his chin. “No, you’re right to ask. I’m dangerous, that much everyone knows and they’re also right,” His voice is low and Jared swears it cracks a little. “You have a little sister, don’t you?” The Omega’s head bobs up and down once. “Then you know this feeling of protection towards your younger sibling, right? Doesn’t matter if they are Alpha, Beta or Omega, you’re still a big brother and you would do everything in your power to protect them, ya know?” Jared nods again, knowing this feeling. Megan was a bratty Beta, but his precious younger sister nonetheless. “I had a part time job at a bar back home to help pay my school bills. I wasn’t a saint back then either. Bad temper and a lot of fights on my records, most of ‘em because some Alphas are dicks and can’t take no for an answer.”

 

Jared snorts, burying his face on Jensen’s chest. “Yeah, I know the feeling…”

 

Jensen hums, fingers brushing Jared’s hair softly. “There was this guy, a regular. Justin Hartley. Precious son of one of the councilman. He always left the bar with a different Omega or Beta. Casual hook-ups. And ‘s fine, I’m not judgemental, but none of those Omega or Betas were my sister. So, when he started pursuing Mack…”

 

“You knew it was bad news…” Jared finishes for him, wrapping his long arms around the Alpha’s waist.

 

“Yeah… I mean, if my sister was a hook-up kind of girl, it wouldn’t be none of my business, but she wasn’t. Mack was looking for a solid mateship. And I tried to warn her that Hartley was not that kind of guy, but that asshole was just as charming as Amell…” Jensen growls and Jared has a good picture of how manipulative this Justin guy was. He sure as hell fell for Stephen’s acts. “Despite the fact that my sister is easily impressed, she isn’t easily manipulated to do things she’s not comfortable with, so, no wonder she didn’t put out on the first date,” Jensen chuckles a little a that and Jared smiles. He already likes Jensen’s sister.

 

“She seems like a smart woman,” Jared whispers, but Jensen makes a face.

 

“Uh, no. If she was smart, she wouldn’t let Hartley come even near her,” The Alpha huffs annoyed. “Anyway, on the third or fourth date, she wasn’t feeling too well, so she changed the plans. Nice dinner for a movie night at our house. My folks were out of town visiting my aunt and I had to work at the bar that night. But I couldn’t focus. I kept thinking about that creep with my little sister and I just…” Jensen squeezes Jared against his side with more pressure than intended, closing his eyes as if he was lost in memories.

 

“What happened?” He’s almost afraid to ask.

 

“My boss told me to get the rest of the night off. I was scaring the clients,” Jensen lets out an humorless laugh. “When I got home, that pig was on top of her. And she was crying. He was about to… To…” Jensen couldn’t even finish that sentence.

 

“God, Jensen… I’m so sorry.”

 

The Alpha takes a big breath and looks down at the younger man, smiling darkly, pointy canines showing. “Don’t be. I broke his teeth. And nose. And arms.”

 

Jared should be scared of Jensen, that dark side of him full of violence and rage, but he isn't. Not when said enraged Alpha leans down to nuzzle at his face tenderly, placing a kiss on his forehead. Jensen would never hurt him, that much he knows.

 

“But… Why?”Jared asks a little perplexed, looking up at Jensen, who arches an eyebrow, clearly confused by the question. “Still doesn’t explain why you left Dallas,” He elaborates.

 

Jensen’s eyes soften and his lips form a sad smile. “I was banned, Jared. With my record and the fact that I almost bashed Hartley’s brains in was enough to cast me out.”

 

“But… But he was wrong!” Jared is clearly upset, fingers squeezing Jensen’s shirt. “How could they do that to you!? You are a hero!”

 

Jensen barks out a bitter and ugly laugh at that, shaking his head. “No, Jared, a hero would’ve pulled that fucker off his sister, punched him once or twice and called the police. I’m not a hero, sweetheart.”

 

The Omega whimpers softly when he sees the defeated look on Jensen’s face. “What about your family?! Why they didn’t came with you?”

 

“I asked them to stay,” Jensen states aloof.

 

That surprises the young man, hazel eyes widening with confusion. “What? Why?”

 

Jensen sighs, green eyes gazing the TV without really watching the movie. “My father is a member of the Council too. The Ackleses has been for generations. I couldn’t ask them to leave because I’m a black sheep,” Jensen closes his eyes with a pained expression. “Besides, I didn’t had the guts to look my father in the eye and see the disappointment to have me as his son. So… I left.”

 

“Jensen…” Jared whispers the Alpha’s name, his heart breaking a little more. He was torn between keeping his distance or hugging his Alpha, but when he heard that shuddering breath, like Jensen was about to cry, the Omega doesn’t have any doubts. He shuffles closer, arms going around Jensen’s shoulder and pulling him towards his chest. “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone…”

 

He feels Jensen tensing in his arms, probably uncomfortable or trying to look unaffected by his own sorrow. “ ‘s okay. I’m fine.” The Alpha grits out.

 

Jared lets out a watery laugh. “I know you’re fine, Jen. You’re so damn strong. Just… Just let me, _please_ ,” He begs, holding Jensen tight.

 

After a short moment, the Alpha merely sags against Jared, hiding his face on the crook of the Omega’s neck, strong arms encircling his waist. Jared hears and feels Jensen’s shuddering, hitching breaths against his neck, tickling his skin. He wants to cry for all the pain Jensen’s suffered, wants to cry because Jensen won’t cry, but he can’t. It’s his time to be strong, to hold someone and make everything better.

 

Jared uses his fingers to massage Jensen’s scalp, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They stay like that for five, maybe ten minutes when the Alpha takes a deep breath, nuzzling his nose into the Omega’s neck before backing away, cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“I-uh... “ Jensen clears his throat, clearly at a loss of words.

 

Jared just smiles shyly, ducking to peck the Alpha’s lips and halt anything he might say. “You are welcome.” He offers.

 

Jensen’s lips morphs into a shaky smile while he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. After another long deep breath, he rolls his shoulders before standing up, all beautiful and composed Alpha once more, offering one hand for Jared to get up.

 

“C’mon, lets get some sleep…” Jensen suggests, nodding his head towards the hallway, probably where the bedrooms were.

 

Now that Jensen mentions, Jared can feel the events of the day wearing on him. Accepting the Alpha’s hand, he gets up and follows the older man. There’s one door to his left, one to his right and one at the end of the hallway. The left door is slightly ajar and Jared sees some sort of spare room, one lone guitar leaning against the wall. The other one is the bathroom where he took a hot shower and changed to dry clothes earlier. Finally, the last one is the master bedroom and Jensen quickly ushers him inside, turning on the light.

 

The bedroom is very simple. A small closet tucked on the corner, one door to his right that probably leads to the master bathroom and a king sized bed with one bedside table on each side. It’s a little messy, with two t-shirts discarded on the floor and one jeans on top of the bed. Jensen is quick to gather the scattered clothes, mumbling an apology.

 

Jared’s eyes land on the single bed and he feels the blush heating his cheeks. The image of Jensen with him under the covers flashes through his mind and he has to physically shake himself out of that scene.

 

“Jay? You okay?” The Alpha’s voice so close startles Jared and he realises that he was a little too deep in thought.

 

“Yeah! No! I-...” His voice squeaks a little and the Omega clears his throat, blushing all the way down to his neck. Jensen just grins mischievously, like he knew what Jared was thinking.

 

“Don’t worry,” The older man winks and walks towards the closet, taking a spare sheet out of one of the drawers. “I’ll take the couch,” He reassures the younger man, going to the bed to take one of his pillows with him.

 

Jared sucks in a breath as he thinks about the small couch, no way big enough for someone like Jensen, when the strong scent of the Alpha invades his senses, almost knocking him on his ass. It’s warm and spicy, wrapping him like a comfy blanket. This entire room smells like home, like safety, like… Like _mate_. And that makes Jared reels back, knocking his hip into the doorway. And he honest to God whimpers. Omega’s sense of smell were worse than Alpha’s, that was why it was an Alpha’s ‘job’ to woo their chosen Omega. But when an Omega was placed somewhere full of his mate’s scent, taunting his inner wolf, the pull of their bond was impossible to ignore.

 

“Jared!” Jensen is obviously startled by Jared’s demeanor, approaching the young Omega in two large strides. “Hey, hey, Jay? What happened? You okay?” He drops his sheets and pillow in favor to hold the Omega’s face gently with two hands.

 

Two beautiful and scared hazel orbs stares back at him and Jensen is afraid for one moment. Is Jared scared of him? Why? Why now? But then he sees it. Jared’s nostrils flare, like he is taking one big whiff of air. Jensen’s eyes soften at the sight and that’s all the confirmation Jared needs.

 

“You… You know! We-I’m… How? When?” Jared rambles without knowing exactly what he wants to ask first. Jensen came to San Antonio almost four years ago and Jared became a regular on the Devil’s Trap Pub since he was 21 - one year ago -, but the bar was on the middle of his route to his grandmother’s place. Jensen surely had scented him a long time ago.

 

The Alpha lets out a weary sigh, steering Jared to the bed and making him sit. “Since the first time you walked by me,” Jensen admits, sitting at his side. “And I’m sure it was yours scent, not the cookies,” He jokes, but the bitch face Jared throws him makes him shut up almost immediately.

 

“Four years, Jensen!” Jared flails his arms, voice rising. “You’ve known me for four years, known that we are _mates_ for four years! Why haven’t you said anything?!” He cries out, clearly upset now, feeling his eyes start to water. “Do you hate the idea to have me as a mate so much? Do you hate _me_ that much?!”

 

Jensen’s eyes widen, a mix of surprise and hurt passing through those amazing emerald orbs. “God, Jared, no! Of course not!” The older man’s hands are warm and gentle as he swipes away Jared’s tears, thumbs brushing tenderly under his eyes. But Jared was having none of that, jerking his head away and getting up, tense posture with closed fists to the side of his body.

 

“Then why?!” Jared knows he’s being a little irracional right now, but he is somewhat hurt that Jensen never made a move on him, never tried to woo him. “Am I that worthless…?” He whispers, voice breaking and throat closing.

 

“ **_NO!_ ** ” The Alpha practically roars, jumping to get into Jared’s space, face inches away from his. “Look at me, Jared! Who am I?” Jensen’s alpha tone almost makes the Omega bare his neck to show submission. It’s the broken look on Jensen’s eyes that makes Jared snap back to himself. The older man’s shoulders drops a little. “I’m the Big Bad Alpha and you… You are sweet and perfect and _everything_ , can’t you see that?!”

 

The last four years must’ve been hell to Jensen. Knowing that he has a mate and not being able to court him, woo him… Mate him. The Omega can’t even imagine, can’t even fathom how broken this man in front of him must be to think that Jared wouldn’t want to mate him. And he was so stupid to drown into his own sorrow to ignore the real reason Jensen hadn’t tried anything: his Alpha thought that he was unworthy of Jared’s affections.

 

Letting out a weary sigh, Jared just leans forward, forehead touching Jensen’s. He closes his eyes, big hands slipping under the Alpha’s shirt to hold him close. “God, we are so damn idiots, aren’t we?” He whispers, a sad smile on his face.

 

Jensen just makes a confused sound on the back of his throat, relaxing against the Omega’s hold once more.

 

“You are wrong if you think that _I_ see you as the Big Bad Alpha, Jen,” Jared nuzzles Jensen’s face tenderly, once again showering the older man with soft kisses. “You are wonderful and strong and… And…” Just thinking the way Jensen talked himself down earlier made him a little angry at the older man. “And you are mine, okay? All mine,” He growls, cradling Jensen’s face to kiss him fiercely. He wonders where all that courage came from.

 

Jensen’s eyes widens with the kiss, but he soon relaxes once more, giving himself for a moment before taking the reins and kissing Jared back just as fiercely. But Jared’s busted lip made him whimper, part arousal, part pain and the Alpha is quick to back off.

 

“Sorry, sorry…” Jensen mumbles the apology against the younger man lips, kissing his lower lip tenderly one last time.

 

“Don’t you dare to apologise for kissing me, jerk,” Jared groans, feeling himself get harder with each kiss. Stupid Jensen and that stupid perfect mouth of his.

 

“Aren’t you feisty, bitch?” The Alpha snarks back between chuckles, groaning when Jared just punches him playfully on the gut. After one last chaste kiss, Jensen steers Jared back to the bed. “You must be tired. Let’s get some sleep.”

 

“Fine, _mom_ ,” Jared worms himself under the covers, huffing.

 

“Now that’s just creepy,” Jensen laughs quietly, bending to kiss his Omega once more, a simple good night kiss, really. But Jared was having none of that, holding Jensen by the shoulders and pulling the Alpha on top of him. “Jay, what the fu-” Another kiss to shut him up. His Omega was a sneaky bastard.

 

“C’mere. This bed is big enough for both of us,” Jared knows he is blushing now, but hey, they are mates, so sharing a bed is completely normal, right?

 

Jensen stops for a second, looking down at his blushing mate. “Sweetheart, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. And if this blush tells me anything is that you are not comfortable at all,” The Alpha makes a move to get out of bed, but Jared, big octopus that he is, just sprawls himself over the older man, essentially preventing him from leaving.

 

“How about you stop _thinking_ what you suppose is best for me and start _asking_?” Jared huffs against Jensen’s jaw, hiding his face on the crook of the Alpha’s neck.

 

“Fine,” Jensen relents, trying to look at the younger man and failing. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

 

Jared peeks one eye to gaze at his mate, blushing cheeks and mischievous smirk making him a sight damn hard to resist. “Was that hard?”

 

The Alpha snorts, squeezing the young man against his side. “Shuddup.”

 

Squirming until he gets himself comfortable, Jared closes his eyes, head under Jensen’s chin over the older man’s chest. “Jus’ this... “

 

With his Omega, Jensen will have to learn how to pick his battles. But if the outcome of those battles is something like this, he can live with that. The Alpha kisses the mop of brown hair before finally settling himself to sleep.

 

“Hey, Jen?” Jared’s voice is so low, almost a whisper really. Jensen can tell he’s almost asleep.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“You’re still my hero…” The younger man mumbles, giving himself to the dreamland.

 

Jensen’s breath hitches quietly with those words and he feels his eyes sting a bit, tears threatening to make an appearance. God damn, he is one lucky son of a bitch to have such a wonderful mate like Jared. And he knows, without a shadow of doubt that his next words are true.

 

“Thank you, Jared… I love you,” Jensen murmurs quietly, wrapping arms around his greatest treasure.

 

It’s the best night of Jensen’s life.

 

* * *

 

Jared finds himself on cloud nine while walking towards his family bakery. That morning was perfect. Jensen had made him breakfast - eggs and wonderful pancakes -, indulged him to cuddle some more on the couch and gave him plenty of kisses. The older man was also so incredible heartbroken about the fact that they couldn’t been seen together because of who he was that Jared gave his best to kiss all that gloom away.

 

If it were up to Jared, he would shout his relationship with Jensen at the top of his lungs, but this wasn’t just about them. Jared’s family would certainly frown upon the older man and his father, his current Alpha, would probably forbid him from seeing Jensen. His future mate had a long way to charm his parents into accepting him.

 

He was soon in front of his family bakery, taking a deep breath to ground himself and face the music. It would be no easy task to convince his parents that sweet, perfect Stephen Amell had attacked him, but the Alpha should be held responsible for his actions.

 

As soon as he steps inside the bakery, he is crushed by two pairs of arms, his mother sobbing into his neck and his father holding him tight.

 

“My baby! My sweet baby!” His mother wails and Jared feels bad for putting his mother through that. “Why didn’t you answered your phone this morning?!” She demands, backing off just a little bit to stop smothering him.

 

“Sorry, momma, my phone discharged overnight…” Jared mumbles, wincing when his father cradles his face to check his injuries.

 

“That punk… I’ll claw his eyes out myself…” Gerald snarls.

 

Jared blinks twice, surprised by his father’s reaction. Convincing them that Stephen was a bastard should be harder than a single look at his bruised face.

 

Sharon steers him towards one of the several tables of the bakery, making him sit while fussing over his bruises - all taken care of, thanks to Jensen. His father makes some tea to all of them before sitting in front of him and letting his mate coos and cries over their son.

 

“Momma! I’m fine, really!” Jared bats his mother’s hand away, huffing a little annoyed. That’s when he notices that the bakery is still empty. “Where’s everybody?”

 

“You really think we could concentrate on our work with you missing like that?” Gerald rolls his eyes, sipping his tea before looking at his bruises with barely concealed anger. “I really want to rip that bastard apart.” He growls once more, still surprising Jared. But soon he sighs resigned. “I guess he’ll get what he deserves soon enough.” The older Alpha mutter darkly.

 

“Uh? What do you mean?” Jared blinks owlishly, confused by his father’s words.

 

“The police, honey,” His mother supplies, sitting right beside him to hold his hand. She lets out a watery sigh, squeezing his hand. “We were so worried, Jared… We know what happened. Probably the whole pack knows by now.”

 

“You… You do?” Huh, Jared thought that this was going to be so much harder…

 

“Of course! Stephen was the one who told everything,” Gerald huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“What?” Something was not quite right.

 

“Oh, it was so awful, honey,” His mother sniffs, using the back of her delicate fingers to swipe away more tears. “Stephen was unconscious most of the night. Luckily he’s a very strong Alpha, so he recovered quite fast,” She sighs relieved. “By morning he told everything about how that Ackles bastard broke into your grandmother’s apartment and how Stephen protected you, told you to run,” Another shaky sigh.

 

“What?!” Jared stands up quickly, frantic eyes going from his mother to his father and from his father to the door.

 

“Oh, sweetie, you must’ve been so scared…” She sniffles again. “That’s why you didn’t call the police or came home last night, right?” Sharon asks, unfazed by his son outburst.

 

“I have to go!” Jared practically jumps over the table seats, rushing for the door.

 

“Jared, wait! Wh-” Gerald stays stunned for all two seconds before his voice takes more of his Alpha inflection. “ _Stop_!”

 

And Jared is unable to resist the command, whimpering when his hand trembles on the doorknob. He turns to his father, pained expression on his youngish face.

 

“Dad, _please_ , I need to help him!” He begs, fingers twitching to turn the knob and bolt as soon as possible.

 

“Sweetie, what are you talking about? Help who?” His mother asks confused. “Stephen doesn’t need any help. He’s already up and running, probably going with the police to arrest that monster.”

 

“He’s not a monster!” Jared honest to God roars at his mother, face twisted between fierce protection and pain. “He’s a damn hero and I need to help him!”

 

Sharon gasps at his son’s display of aggression, holding his mate’s hand and tearing up all over again. Jared was never that violent before. That trauma was more than they’ve imagined. Oh, her poor baby.

 

“Jared, you will control yourself!” Gerald snarls, holding his wife against his side. “This is no way to treat your mother,” He berates, taking a deep breath. It won’t be any good if both of them are hot head over this.

 

“But…”

 

“ _Enough_! Young man, what in the world happened to you last night?” He demands and Jared can’t, once more, deny his father.

 

“Stephen was the one who attacked me! Jensen saved me! He took care of me!” Jared can feel tears of frustration gathering under his lashes.

 

“What?!” His father’s eyes widens for an instant before his whole face closes up, thunderous expression. “We told you to stay away from Ackles, he’s dangerous!” Gerald shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s go home and talk about this.”

 

Jared whines, arm trembling with the effort of holding still. His heart is screaming to go to Jensen while his body is staying put with his father’s orders. “Haven’t you heard what I said? Stephen attacked me, not Jensen!”

 

Sherri sniffles and shakes her head. “Oh baby, you’re probably so traumatized that you are changing everything in your head…”

 

Jared loves his parents, he really does, but that condescending tone and all the overbeariness are making them blind. The Omega is _not_ a pup anymore, he’s twenty two years old and he has found his mate, for God’s sake.

 

Said mate also needs him right now. ‘Fuck this’, is the last thing Jared thinks before he sprints from the bakery.

 

* * *

 

Jensen knows he was acting strange, if the weird looks JD is sending him is any indication, but he can’t help it. Last night was amazing, minus his emotional breakdowns, and Jared was perfect and they were together _together_ and Jensen is feeling and almost acting like a teenager, sue him. He was _happy_ for the first time since… Well, since ever.

 

He was cleaning the front window glasses and humming a song when Jeffrey clears his throat by his side, one arched brow asking silent questions. But Jensen was refusing to give any satisfaction to the older man, after all he was still a little angry at him for saying that Jared was a bad idea.

 

“So…” Jeff starts, hands clasped behind his back like he doesn’t want anything specific.

 

“So…” Jensen echoes like he doesn’t know that Jeffrey is dying to know why he stayed at home last night.

 

“What’s his or her name?” JD decides to bite the proverbial bullet at once.

 

Jensen stops what he’s doing and looks at the older Alpha with annoyance on his face. “Yeah, I would totally skip work just to get laid,” The younger Alpha rolls his eyes.

 

Jeff huffs and leans against the wall. “Well, I know for a fact that you are not getting laid that much with all that bad boy attitude,” The older man chuckles, making Jensen snorts.

 

“You kidding, right? Everyone digs a bad boy,” Chris Kane, who was just leaving the bar with a box of empty beer bottles, chirps in, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Shut up, Kane, no one asked,” Jensen laughs a little, but the laugh soon dies and he frowns when he sees the bewildered looks on his colleagues faces. “What?”

 

“What…” Jeffrey starts, but his voice dies down.

 

“Dude, did you…” Chris seems to be suffering from the same loss of words. He tries again, wide eyes almost comical. “Did you just laugh?”

 

“What are you two talking about? I smile and laugh, okay?” Jensen grumbles, crossing his arms. Usually that would be enough to sour his mood, but somehow he’s not really pissed off, just feeling a little defensive.

 

“No, no,” Kane puts the box on the back of his truck, shaking his head. “You smirk and have this little hollow laughs, but you don’t laugh like… Like…”

 

“Like you’re happy,” Jeffrey finishes for him, clearly surprised by Jensen’s good mood. Any other day and the younger Alpha would be biting their heads off, but he only seems mildly annoyed.

 

“Don’t you guys have better places to be?” Jensen asks and goes back to cleaning the glass.

 

“Yeah, sure, but finding out what made you so _happy_ today seems way more important,” Chris smirks, crossing his arms. “So… I heard Jeffrey say it may be a lady or a dude? You sly dog!”

 

Jensen looks up, like he is searching for some sort of divine patience before looking back at his colleagues. “Why do I put up with you, really?” When his only answer is another snort from Chris, his brows furrow and his mouth turns down, frowning. “Like I said JD last night, I can’t tell.”

 

“Mysteries, mysteries,” The dark haired Alpha sing songs, mocking him.

 

“I swear to God, Kane…” Jensen growls, twisting the wet cloth with both hands.

 

“Alright, alright. Geez, I’ll just take that good mood and thank whatever or whoever was responsible for it,” Chris laughs, raising his hands in a defensive stance.

 

“Okay, that’s enough, boys,” Jeff interrupts, already knowing that Jensen won’t tell them anything. “I’ll take Kane with me on a run to our beer supplier. You can hold the fort for two hours tops, right?” He asks Jensen - even if he wants to stay and grill the younger man until he spill the beans.

 

“Just go already and leave me alone,” The Alpha grumbles, trying to, once again, clean the glass window.

 

Chris and Jeff look at each other for a moment before both of them burst out laughing They turn their back to the other Alpha, going to the truck to finally leave Jensen alone.

 

He resumes his task, humming once again. Jensen can’t help it! He keeps replaying last night over and over again in his head and the Alpha needs to fight a smile every time he remembers those sweet kisses of his Omega. God, Jared turned him into such a sap! Jensen was so distracted that he doesn’t notice three Alphas in uniforms approaching him.

 

“Fancy seeing you again, Ackles,” The amused voice of Mark Pellegrino wakes Jensen from his reverie.

 

“Officer…” The younger Alpha grits through his teeth, taking a deep breath before turning to face the three known policemen.

 

Mark Pellegrino, Mitch Pillegi and Fredric Lehne were standing just five feet away from Jensen, all wearing similar smirks. The younger Alpha straights his back, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. The three man were practically boxing him, like they were dealing with some regular criminal ready to flee.

 

“Face the wall, spread your arms and legs, Ackles,” Pellegrino moves closer to Jensen, enjoying this way too much for the other Alpha’s liking.

 

“What the fuck is this?!” Jensen snarls, hackles rising. Is not his first encounter with the law enforcement - more than one client sued him for battery and assault -, but this is the first encounter where Jensen knows he did nothing wrong.

 

“NOW, ACKLES!” Pellegrino tries to shove him against the wall, but Jensen is faster, holding his wrist and twisting it. “Son of a bitch!”

 

Jensen doesn’t even have time to feel smug about that, because Mitch and Fredric take him by the shoulders and shove him against the wall anyway, trying to subdue the younger Alpha.

 

There’s a crowd around them already, but the only thing Jensen cares right now is to get away from this mess. He feels one punch to the gut, making him lose his breath for a second. But Jensen soon fights back, lashing out with his elongated claws. Shifting fully during a fight is forbidden, but that doesn’t mean he won’t fight tooth and nail, especially if he knows he’s innocent.

 

Mark and Fredric tries to punch him once more, but Jensen ducks, kicking Pellegrino’s shins and punching Fredric’s gut, but the bulletproof vest that he’s wearing under the uniform absorbs most of the punch, only winding him a little. Before the younger Alpha can gather his wits once more, Lehne comes from behind, trying to stop his movements by holding him with his arms around his shoulders. Pellegrino and Mitch snarls when Jensen is finally unmoving, seizing the opportunity to punch his gut and face at least twice.

 

Jensen knows he can’t fight all three at once, so he focus no Fredric still hindering his movements. Since the other Alpha is smaller than he is, Jensen closes his hands around Mitch’s arms and, after another punch on his gut, throws the older Alpha over his shoulder, grunting with the effort and almost toppling over, but Jensen just takes advantage of the situation and uses the momentum to punch Mitch under his jaw twice. The officer slumps over, unconscious.

 

One down. Two more to go.

 

When Jensen turns to look at Pellegrino and Pillegi, the only thing he sees for a second is a bunch of stars after one hell of a punch on the side of his face. He almost falls with the force of the blow, but Jensen once again lashes out as soon as he finds his footing again, using his knees to support himself and deliver a right hook on Mitch’s face. The older Alpha grunts, landing on his back, clearly dazed.

 

Only Mark left.

 

Pellegrino seems more careful now, circling Jensen while searching for an opening. The younger Alpha can feel blood trickling out of his nose and eyebrow, his face probably a bloody mess, just like his abdomen will be a bruised mess later, but he’s very alert. That’s when Jensen sees him among so many onlookers, over Mark’s shoulder. Stephen Amell.

 

The other Alpha’s face is an array of blues and purples, one eye still swollen. But that bastard is wearing a distasteful smirk and this whole situation with the police makes so much more sense.

 

“You!!” Jensen barks. Of _fucking course_ this is all Amell’s doing. How he pulled that off, Jensen doesn’t know. What he knows is that he didn’t punched Stephen enough, but he can rectify that pretty soon.

 

When Pellegrino lunges at him, Jensen sidesteps the older Alpha and charges against Stephen. His face morphs from a knowing grin to a scared one and the blonde Alpha almost smirks at that. But Mark soon rushes against him once more and Jensen grunts with the impact, sidestepping the man to launch him to the side.

 

Jensen turns his attention back to Stephen once more. He is intent to make the other Alpha pay for all this mess, but mostly for what he did to Jared last night - Jensen doesn’t think he had enough.

 

“JENSEN!!” That voice…

 

The Alpha stops dead on his tracks, green eyes roaming the crowd in search of his beloved mate. That was enough for Mark to jump over the younger Alpha, using all of his weight against the other man, pushing his face against the sidewalk.

 

“Urgh!” Jensen feels the cement scratch his face, biting his skin painfully. He is able to lift his face just a little, but is enough to see Jared. The Omega has tears on his face and two of his friends are holding him, preventing the younger man to reach the Alpha. Jensen tries to get up to sooth his mate, but Mark snaps a silver collar around his neck and the younger man can only howl with the pain. Silver collars are only used for frenzied wolves, because this sever the connection with the inner wolf painfully.

 

“NOOOO!” Jared cries out, trying to get to Jensen, but Chad and Katie are still holding his arms.

 

“Dude, what’s gotten into you?” Chad is clearly concerned about Jared’s outburst, especially because he seems pretty worried about Jensen.

 

“Let me go!” The Omega tries to break free from Chad and Katie’s grip, but his strength can’t match the Alpha and Beta holding him. A low growl catches his attention and he watches Jensen, dull green eyes staring at him with a silent apology.

 

“Fucking finally,” Mark spats, snapping cuffs on Jensen’s wrists. When the older man gets up, he uses one of his hands to hold Jensen by the back of his shirt to pull him up, other hand on the younger Alpha’s hair to keep him under control. “Can’t wait to toss your sorry ass out of this pack, freak,” He sneers. Jensen was a lot of fucking trouble and Pellegrino always kept wondering why Beaver allowed this beast to live in San Antonio.

 

Mitch approaches, a nasty swelling on the side of his face from the punch that Jensen landed earlier. The older man watches the Alpha for a second before punching his stomach, smirking when Jensen doubles over, grunting. “That’s for the punch. And that’s,” Another blow to the younger man’s face. “For making my life har-ugh!” Something, or better yet, someone collides against Pillegi and the man falls again, this time on his side.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Jared’s cheeks are streaked with tears, but his face is twisted in a vicious snarl, nothing like the sweet and demure Omega everyone knows.

 

“Jay…” Jensen whispers, love and worry swelling inside his heart with the fierce protectiveness of his Omega.

 

“What the fuck, Padalecki, are you insane?” Pellegrino asks, surprised by his demeanor.

 

“Jayman, what-” Chad is cleary confused, running to his best friend.

 

That’s when his father also appears, pushing through all the onlookers to get to his son. His face is red, a mix of tiredness for running after Jared and rage for his child sprinting away like that.

 

“Young man, what in the world do you thi-”

 

“SHUT UP!” Jared yells at the top of his lungs.

 

Everything seems to stop for a moment, the only sound being Mitch’s grunts while he gets up once more. Mark steps back, Chad stops on his track and even Gerald seems to be rooted to the spot.

 

“Jared…?” It’s his father, confused and surprised.

 

“You don’t have a clue! None of you do! Jensen is a Goddamn hero and you treat him like an animal!” Jared can feel tears of anger sliding down his face now. “He saved me! He cares for me!”

 

Mark scoffs behind him. “Oh please, the only thing he probably cares for is your hole.” He makes a move to grip Jensen’s arms again to pull him, but Jared snarls and pushes Pellegrino’s arm away. “Ok, Padalecki, now yo-”

 

“Are you deaf or something? Don’t. Touch. HIM!”

 

No one dares to move closer. Jared seems enraged just like Jensen was a moment ago and no one would like to hurt the not-so-sweet-now Omega.

 

“Wait,” Chad blinks twice like he just woke up from a daze. “Stephen did WHAT?” The blonde Alpah turns back to his so called friend, eyeing the Alpha bruised face for some sort of signal. “You told us that Jensen kidnapped Jared!”

 

Stephen snorts, wincing when that pulls some raw spots on his face. “Look at me, Murray! Do I look like someone who tried to hurt Jared?”

 

The nerve on that man! Jared sees red for an instant, ready to pummel Stephen’s face himself , however he takes a deep breath, trying to clear his head. The only one who apparently is willing to believe him is Chad and is not like Stephen will confess everything. Unless…

 

Jared points a finger to Stephen. “This asshole just wanted to get inside my pants the whole time!”

 

Pellegrino laughs. “Yeah, alert the media, Padalecki. Everyone knows that Stephen wanted to bend you over.”

 

“That’s absurd! Stephen is a good man!” Gerald defends the younger man, clearly believing his innocence.

 

The Omega tries to ignore the sting of his father believing Stephen more than him, but he keeps pushing. “But I don’t want anything with him. Never did! He’s a big jerk!” Jared taunts lightly.

 

Said Alpha narrows his eyes “Don’t hurt my feelings, Jared…” Stephen says mildly annoyed.

 

“Someone like you doesn’t have feelings, Stephen. You are disgusting and selfish and a knothead! The Alpha’s nostrils flares now and Jared knew that he had hit a nerve. “How’d you felt when I screamed for Jensen when you’re trying to force yourself into me?” Jared keeps goading the Alpha.

 

Stephen’s face twist into a sneer. “You little shit…”

 

“Jensen is better than you. Better than you ever will be.” The Omega takes a final breath. “You probably have a small dick, too.”

 

Stephen just lunges towards Jared, claws ready and blue eyes burning with rage. “I would’ve made you scream with my knot last night, you cocksucker!”

 

Jared freezes like a deer caught in the headlights, but before Stephen can get to him, Jensen tackles him once more, using his body to throw the other Alpha on the ground. His Alpha is still bound with handcuffs behind his back and he’s beaten and bloody and still standing tall in front of him, protecting him. Jared can see Jensen’s elongated claws and that must be sheer agony with the silver collar around his neck.

 

“Jen! Jen, stop, is okay,” He holds his Alpha by the biceps, trying to sooth the man.

 

But Jensen is still growling, burning green eyes tinted with gold and baring his teeth, fangs showing. His hands are still bound, but the Alpha is seriously considering kicking and stomping Stephen to death right now, because that is the second time this douchebag threatens his mate.

 

The Alpha grunts when he sits up and he looks up when a shadow falls over him. It’s Chad, squinting his squinty eyes at him.

 

“That fucker…” Stephen spats. “Help me up so I can beat his face, Murray.”

 

Chad snorts, cracking his knuckles. “I may help _him_ beat up _your_ face, asshole.”

 

Jared feels joy filling up his chest with his best friend protectiveness. Leave it to Chad to actually believe him.

 

But people still seemed divided between condemn Jensen or Stephen. Some of them just want to never see the Big Bad Alpha ever again, guilty or not. What started with angry booing and slurs turned into a shout contest pretty soon and Jared is scared, not for him, but for Jensen. His Alpha is still in front of him, protecting him and snarling at anyone that looks at Jared the wrong way. Pellegrino and Pillegi stay put, not knowing now if they should arrest Jensen anyway or Stephen. It’s a mess.

 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Someone shouts behind the angry mob, the sheer Alpha presence in the air being sufficient to make everyone lowers their eyes and shuffle awkwardly on their feet. Even Jensen looks down, but Jared can feel under his hands the tight muscles ready for a fight.

 

The newcomer is, of course, Alpha Beaver, angry look in his otherwise kind face. “What the hell is happening here?” He’s met with silence, no one daring to speak. “I don’t have the whole damn day, ya bunch of idjits!”

 

“It’s because of me, Alpha,” Jensen says softly, shoulder slumping a little, and Jared can feel his heart being squeezed inside his chest.

 

“Jen, no…”

 

His Alpha looks over his shoulder to smile at him, so sad and bloody. “It is.”

 

Beaver crosses his arms over his chest, one eyebrow arched. “Well, explain yourself, Ackles. Told ya I don’t have all day.” The Pack Alpha narrows his eyes and looks at him and then at Jared for a second. “Weren’t you kidnapped, son? By Ackles himself?”

 

Jared can feel the frustration bubbling in his chest, but he takes a deep breath and holds Jensen’s hands, lacing his fingers with the older man. “No, sir. He’s my mate and my hero. Stephen Amell tried to force himself into me after I turned him down.”

 

Jensen looks at him, pride all over his face. Jared was always shy and somewhat clumsy - even with words -, so when his Omega defends him with all that confidence, well… How can you not be proud of your beloved?

 

“Is that so?” Beaver’s bushy eyebrows almost disappear under his hairline with the surprise on his face. He looks at Stephen, who bares his neck. “Is that true, Amell?”

 

Stephen sniffs, bowing some more. “O-Of course not, Alpha. Look at what that… That animal did to me last night!” He lifts his face littered with bruises.

 

Chad scoffs. “Oh please, we all heard what you said to Jayman just now.”

 

The Pack Alpha humms, staring at Chad. “And what did he said, Murray?”

 

The younger Alpha shuffles his feet a little, but he faces Beaver without even blinking. “He said that Jared would’ve screamed on his knot yesterday.”

 

Beaver’s face is unreadable right know when he stares at Stephen, but his eyes soon sweep over the rest of the scene. “And all… _That_?” He gestures to a still unconscious Fredric, Mitch and Pellegrino a little bloodied too, not to mention Jensen, who is swaying lightly.

 

Jared is about to defend his mate when Jensen grins, all bloody teeth and snark. “Told ya was because of me.” The Alpha hisses when Jared pinches his arm, bitch face telling him clearly not to fool around this time. “Sorry, Alpha,” He clears his throat before continuing. “These fu-I mean, these _kind officers_ were trying to arrest me for hurting Jared, but clearly I’m innocent. They didn’t want to listen.”

 

Beaver huffs, shaking his head. “Did you have to beat them up?”

 

Jensen shrugs one shoulder. “If I was guilty, I would gladly go with them.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Beaver snarks back.

 

The younger Alpha grins again. “Now we’ll never know.”

 

“Goddamn, Ackles,” The Pack Alpha pinches the bridge of his nose, but he gestures at the younger man. “Pellegrino, do your job and uncuff this man, will ya?”

 

Mark doesn’t seem too happy, but he complies anyway. “Yes, Alpha,” After he uncuffs Jensen and take his silver collar - receiving a disapproving look of the Pack Alpha -, he looks at Stephen doubtfully. “What about him?”

 

Beaver doesn’t even bat an eye. “Bring him in. I want to have a… ‘Talk’ with Amell.”

 

“What?!” Stephen almost squeaks and he can’t even get up by himself. Mitch is pulling him up not to gently and pushing him away from the crowd. “This is a mistake!”

 

“Amell, I have had a day… Don’t tempt me too much,” Pillegi sneers, rubbing his sore face. That makes the younger Alpha shut up and trudge quietly in front of the older man.

 

Pellegrino huffs before going to Fredric, hoisting him over his shoulder to take the unconscious Alpha back to the precinct. He still thinks that Ackles should be caged up like an animal or exiled, but is not his call. Not yet, at least.

 

Beaver watches the four Alphas going away for a moment before turning back to the crowd. “What are ya’ll looking at? Don’t you have better things to do? This ain’t a freak show, ya idjits! C’mon, get out of here!” The Pack Alpha was really rough at the edges, but he did have a golden heart - proven just now.

 

Jared can see Chad curious look and he seems like he wants to wait for his Omega friend, probably to ask tons of questions and make lewd comments, but Beaver’s glare makes the young man gulps and he soon scatters away like everyone else. Including his father. Gerald barely spares a glance at his son, but the disapproving head shake speaks volumes of what he thinks about Jared’s mate. The Omega’s heart hurt with that, but that hurt soon is replaced by concern when Jensen sways again after trying to step forward. His mate is really beaten up - in the literal sense. He is quick to sneak himself under the Alpha’s arm, one hand going around his waist to help him walk. Jensen smiles down at him softly and Jared grins back. His Alpha is a Goddamn badass!

 

“And you two,” The Pack Alpha glares at both of them, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “No more trouble. I’m serious, Jensen. I’m done trying to help your scrawny ass.”

 

Jared squeezes his mate against him. If Jensen one day gets exiled… He can’t even fathom this idea.

 

“No worries, Alpha. I think all I needed was a little more of… _This_ ,” Jensen grins loopily, leaning a little against Jared.

 

“I hope today is not an example of more of ‘ _this_ ’ that you are talking about,” The Pack Alpha is not impressed.

 

That makes Jensen goofy attitude turn grim. “You are a good Pack Alpha, Beaver, but not everyone has the same good heart that you do. I wouldn’t have the chance to defend myself and you know it,” The Alpha looks a little down to his mate. “Thank you,” He mutters, nuzling at his mate’s face tenderly.

 

Beaver freezes in place at the scene in front of him. “Oh, I be damned. You fell really bad, didn’t ya?”

 

Jared flushes, pushing Jensen slightly away. He doesn’t need the freaking Pack Alpha witnessing this kind of thing. “I didn’t do anything, Jen. Even my father didn’t believed me,” The Omega mutters, looking down.

 

“Jay…” Jensen knows that Gerald’s attitude was killing his mate, but right now there’s nothing he can do about it, so he tries a different approach. The Alpha lifts Jared’s head with a gentle finger on his chin. “You came for me. And you-”

 

“Alright, alright! Enough of this, lovebirds. Just go home and clean up, you are a bloody mess, Ackles,” Beaver bitches, clearly uncomfortable by all of this display of toothrotting love in front of him. Then he takes his leave, grumbling something about stupid young love and heart shaped eyes.

 

Jensen laughs, but that hurts his ribs and he ends up hissing. “C’mon, Jen, lets take you to the hospital,” Jared smiles at his mate, helping him walk.

 

“Nah, I just need a really hot shower and some sleep with my hot and brave Omega,” Jensen winks at his mate, grinning when he sees that adorable blush on Jared’s cheeks.

 

“Shuddup,” Jared shakes his head, watching Jensen wobble and sway with every step. “You really should go to the hospital,” But the Alpha’s face is stubbornly set and Jared knows he can’t argue. “Fine,” Jared sighs defeated.

 

They walk in comfortable silence - apart from the ocasional grunt and hiss of pain coming from Jensen - and Jared thinks about his parents. His father doesn’t like Jensen - despise is a better word - and his mother will be horrified with the idea of having Jensen mated to him. Part of him wants to simply not care, but his family is a big part of him. If they don’t accept Jensen, he’ll be terrible heartbroken.

 

“Hey, Jay?”

 

“Hm?” Jared lifts his eyes to meet Jensen’s emerald ones.

 

“You’re my hero too,” Jensen whispers, giving a peck on his cheek, probably mindful of all the blood on his own face.

 

And Jared melts all over again, eyes tearing up once more. His mate is beautiful and brave and so perfect! The younger man stop so he can frame Jensen’s face with his hands, careful with his bruises, and leans down to kiss him fully on the lips gently, blood be damned.

 

Jensen is a hero, right? Jared just needs to make his family see that the Big Bad Alpha is not a monster.

 

This can’t be to hard.


End file.
